


Jealousy

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott, Newsies (1992)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Things were perfect in New York, but when Sarah visits Jo in Concord, she has some questions about a certain Theodore Laurence. Newsies/Little Women crossover.





	Jealousy

Theodore Laurence was getting thoroughly, shamefully unmanageable. The looks that he shot Jo were getting harder and harder to ignore, even after many years of dedicated practice, and his attempts at flirting were so thinly veiled that Jo was starting to suspect that veiled wasn’t a goal of his any longer.

“It’s true,” Sarah confirmed, after Jo had finished ranting on the topic. The audience was small, just Sarah, Beth, and a trio of inquisitive kittens sitting around the March family dining table. Jo liked to keep matters of the heart to those who wouldn’t simper and squeal, but offer sage advice instead. “Do you mind?”

“He’s been very kind to us,” Beth said softly. “And he’s not so wild as other boys.”

“My brother and his friends are worse,” Sarah confirmed. She tapped her fingers on the table, trying to lure one of the cats over to her. Usually when Jo talked to Sarah, the other girl looked straight at her, no matter how many kittens tumbled about trying to distract her. Jo ran her hand up through her hair, upsetting the tidy net which had been keeping it in place up until then.

“I’m half afraid he’ll propose,” Jo mused.

“That’s the only thing he hasn’t done,” Sarah said, in a darker tone than Jo was used to hearing from her. “He couldn’t be more blatant if he got down on one knee. When we were in New York you spoke of him as if he were a brother, but now…”

“Laurie is very dear to all of us,” said Jo. Sarah’s sweet face was set into something hard, that made every contrary bone in Jo’s body want to lash out in defense of ‘her’ boy, if only that wouldn’t seem too lover like.

Beth looked hurriedly from Jo to Sarah, eyes wide. For her sake, Jo tried her best to swallow down her anger and confusion. Sarah licked her lip, and swallowed. She’d finally succeeded in attracting a fluffy grey kitten, and she reached out to stroke the top of its head.

“You look so soft and pretty right now, Sarah,” Beth squeaked. “It’s a shame Amy is out making calls, or else I’m sure she’d want to paint you.”

Sarah let out a heavy breath. Her face relaxed into a smile, and she planted a kiss on the kitten’s nose.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Jo cleared her throat. She tugged at her collar.

“Thank you.” Sarah’s voice was barely above a whisper.

———

Sarah could have gone out with Jo and Laurie that afternoon. She chose instead to stay behind, while Amy sketched Greek goddesses, and Beth played her little piano, coaxing music out of frail fingers. Sarah leaned her head on her arm, and looked out at the gardens and meadows that surrounded the orchard house, stretching out into an enticing bit of woods just beyond. It was important to be grateful, not to think of how close she and Jo had become back in New York, only to come to this beautiful place, where Jo seemed to be pulled in each and every direction.

Half an hour passed. Amy and her sketchbook got up and left the room. Beth continued to play, until gradually she stopped. She stood as slowly as an old woman, and went to sit next to Sarah.

“Are you jealous?” Beth whispered. Sarah sat up abruptly.

“Of what?”

Beth didn’t answer right away. She stared out the window, taking her time to gather her words and her wits. At last, she grasped Sarah’s hand, her touch cool and firmer than Sarah would have thought her capable of.

“Poor Jo,” said Beth. “Hard times are coming for her. You needn’t worry about Laurie, I’m convinced now. Only—”

“Yes?”

“You will stand by her, won’t you?”

There were many ways to stand by a person. Sarah couldn’t be sure of which way Beth meant, but she could hope. Sarah nodded, and Beth gave her hand a small squeeze. Over the fields, Sarah could make out the form of Jo trudging back towards the house, carefully turning her body away when Laurie tried to take hold of her arm.


End file.
